Her scars of darkness and light
by Lillyc940
Summary: What if Ahsoka was found guilty of bombing the temple? What will happen when she faces the executioner? Moved to the account Az123bob.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! My name is lily and this is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, I apologize for any technical difficulties; I have no clue what I'm doing. My first few chapter are kinda crappy, so please stick wth me. Enjoy:)**

"Ahsoka tano, by and overwhelming count of seven out of seven jurors, this court finds you guilty of treason against the republic, resisting arrest and the murder of letta turmond. You shall be executed by firing squad in three days time."

No. It couldn't be. Ahsoka was innocent. Anakin Skywalker, failing to find the true culprit, had walked into the court room just as the sentence was read. He'd tried so hard, but he'd failed to save ahsoka, just like he failed to save his mother.

Ahsoka was numb. Just numb. She didn't bomb the temple, but it didn't matter. Nobody had trusted her enough to listen to her side of the story. Not even the council, who she had served since she was three. All that was left for her was to spend her last days alone in a cell with that vile scumbag, tarkin, gloating over her.

But Ahsoka refused to cry. Even when she was cuffed and had a force collar put on her neck, she held her head high as she was roughly dragged out of the court room by several clones.

Suddenly, Anakin snapped out of his daze. "NO!" he yelled "SHE DIDN'T DO IT! SHE'S-"

Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his former master, Obi-wan kenobi, had come down from the viewing box.

"Calm down" he told his former apprentice. "I don't agree with the sentence either,but the force is clouded and it seems that, sadly, it is a distinct possibility that she is guilty."

"She's innocent" growled anakin as he stormed out of the courtroom.

#####

SOMEWHERE ON NAL HUTTA

Ian Tano could feel his brothers' eyes burning int his skin as he turned away from the holoTV.

"Dude," Pash told him, "it totally sucks our sister is a terrorist, but why do you care? You barley knew her before she went to corosaunt to be a jedi."

"Yea," Marvin agreed, "you guys were only three when they separated you."

Ian regarded his older brothers carefully. None of them looked alike, as they all had different fathers, but they all had the same blue eyes. Ian looked into both of his brothers eyes before he replied.

"Yes," he said, "I know. But still, I liked the thought of my twin sister being a jedi, and I hoped I could meet her someday. Us Tanos should be honorable people, not just outer rim scum."

Marvin snorted. "We're bounty hunters that make our entire livelihood doing illegal shit, and you wanted to meet a jedi? Ha!"

"He's right," Pash said. "Even if our sister wasn't a terrorist, it would be highly unlikely that you could ever see her again, considering our career. I wish I could have though, I was only ten when I last saw her."

The brothers sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, thinking. They often did this, just sitting and thinking in silence. Finally, Pash broke the silence when he asked, "Do either of you remember our mother?"

"Barley," replied Marvin.

"Yea," Ian added, "all I remember is that our mother was a prostitute, and we ran away almost a year after Ahsoka was stolen."

"She wasn't stolen," said Pash quietly, "I thought she would have a better life with the jedi."

"Well that worked out well," muttered Marvin sarcastically.

Ian slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I had some free time so I was able to upload this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Anyway, in this chapter, Ahsoka is in prison waiting to be executed.**

TWO DAYS LATER

"You have visitors," a clone told her as he walked in and snapped a force collar around her neck.

Ahsoka looked up. She'd been in this cell for three days and the only interaction she'd had during that time was when clones brought her food that she didn't eat anyway.

"Who is it?" She asked curiously. The clone didn't answer her; just turned and walked out the door.

A few seconds later, padme walked in.

"Padme!" Ahsoka said, brightening instantly, "hi!"

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry," apologized Padme as soon as she walked in the cell, "I can't believe they would execute a sixteen year old."

"Padme, it's not your fault," Ahsoka replied, "there's nothing anybody could have done."

Padme gave Ahsoka a sad smile before she asked, "How are you doing Ahsoka? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Padme," Ahsoka sighed. "I just wish that the council had believed me. I don't think that even Obi-wan believes me anymore."

"Ahsoka," Padme started quietly, "are you ready for tomorrow, will you be ok?"

"I guess" Ahsoka mumbled. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Padme looked at Ahsoka. This girl was sixteen, she should be worried about training, not about being executed! This was a complete travesty of justice. "Ahsoka-" Padme started, but then a clone interrupted them.

"Time's up," he said as he roughly grabbed Padme's shoulder and lead her out of the cell.

"Goodbye Padme," Ahsoka quietly said

"Goodbye Ahsoka," Padme sadly called over her shoulder.

Ahsoka expected Anakin to come see her next, but when the door opened she was surprised to see not Anakin, but Obi-wan had come to see her. He sat down on the bench across from her with a disturbed look on his face.

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Obi-wan asked "Why? Why would you betray the jedi, the very people that raised you?"

Ahsoka could feel her throat tightening and her eyes filling up with tears. Obi-wan had known her since she was fourteen. How could he ask that? It took a minute, but she finally managed to choke out an answer.

"I-I would never betray the jedi, she stuttered. "Never"

She could feel his disbelief through the force. He wanted to believe her, but didn't know if he should. None of the jedi believed he except Anakin.

"Is Anakin coming?" She asked

Obi-wan sighed before he answered her. "Nobody has seen Anakin since your trail. He appears to have vanished into thin air."

"Oh" Ahsoka's heart sank. The one man who had tried to prove her innocence was gone, and she would never see him again. "If...if he comes back, tell him I said thank you. And that it's not his fault."

"I will" Obi-wan promised.

Obi-wan could sense that she wanted to ask something else, but she didn't know how. He waited patiently until she asked.

Finally, in a quiet voice she asked, "Is master Plo coming?"

Obi-wan sighed. He bad tried to convince master Plo to come earlier, but he had refused. "No."

"Oh" Ahsoka muttered.

The clone came into the cell again. Obi-wan left without another word.

As soon as Obi-wan left the cell, it finally hit her. She was going to die for something she didn't do. She broke down sobbing. She was going to die alone. Even the jedi, the people she thought were her family, wouldn't care. She kept sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

#####

Obi-wan was deep in thought as he walked out of the prison. When he walked in he was convinced that Ahsoka was guilty, but now he was not so sure. The poor girl was in pieces.

He wished he was able to convince Plo Koon to go see her. Nobody knew Ahsoka better than him, not even Anakin Skywalker. Earlier that day, when Obi-wan was trying to convince him to come, he had said that Ahsoka knew what she was getting herself into when she bombed the temple. Obi-wan was getting less and less sure by the minute that it was actually Ahsoka who bombed the temple.

Obi-wan sighed to himself. The execution was tomorrow, and the jedi council was required to be there. Obi-wan hoped that it would be over quickly, as he was not looking forward to it.

 **In the next chapter, ahsoka gets executed... or does she? There are a few absences I would like to point out to you in this chapter: the Tano brothers and Anakin. They will be included in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This** **chapter is shorter than I intended, but I probably won't be able to upload for the next week or two and I may start a new story, so I thought I should upload this now. Please review and enjoy!**

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wake up!" The clone barked as he roughly shook her awake.

"wha-" Ahsoka mumbled, "where-"

And then she remembered. The trial. The sentence. It all came crashing down on her. She was going to die, and she had spent her last few hours sleeping. She could feel the first few tears pooling in her eyes just as Tarkin walked in.

Tarkin looked down at her in disgust. "Ahsoka Tano, it has been decided that, even though the jedi have renounced you as one of their own, you have spent the majority of your life as a jedi, so the jedi will be the ones executing you instead of a firing squad."

Ahsoka felt like she had been punched in the gut. This was just one more way for the jedi to say, "We don't want her anymore, none of us are associated with her, look, we got rid of her for you."

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Ahsoka broke down in tears. She hadn't cried since she was a very young youngling, but what was the point of holding it in anymore? She was going to die, and for the first time in her life she was truly, deeply afraid.

"Oh, stop sniveling," Tarkin sneered. "The people you betrayed want you dead, big surprise. Now get up, it's time to go!"

Ahsoka stood up reluctantly, a million thoughts racing through her head. She knew how the jedi executed people. They activated a lightsaber against their chest. Did it hurt? How long did it take to die? Who would do it?

She involuntarily shook as the clone as the clone put force binders on her. _It will all be over soon._ She thought to herself. _Tough it out._

 _#####_

Jedi master Plo Koon looked at the spot where former jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano would be executed. Master Mace Windu stood at the ready next to it. Even though the jedi forbade attachments, Plo Koon was secretly glad that he would not be executing the girl that he had found on shili thirteen years ago. He had originally been against the jedi participating in the execution at all, but in the end he didn't think it was worth arguing about.

He looked around the area one more time. The whole event was being broadcast live over the holoTV, so there were several reporters and cameramen on the left. On the right stood 24 clones of the 501st, including their captain, Rex.

He looked up just as Ahsoka was being led to the execution spot. Even though her face was expressionless, Plo Koon could sense her intense fear through the force.

Master Windu then walked up to her and pressed his lightsaber against her chest. "Any last words, former padawan Tano?" He asked her haughtly.

Ahsoka looked him dead in the eye before she answered. "I am not responsible for the temple bombing or the murder of letta turmond."

"Very well," Mace Windu said as he activated his lightsaber. But what happened next was too much for even jedi master Plo Koon to process.

Anakin Skywalker came barreling out of nowhere, slamming into Mace Windu, causing his lightsaber to scrape Ahsoka's abdomen. Ahsoka fell to her knees in pain, but before Plo could react, Tarkin yelled "Clones, finish the execution!" 24 blaster shots landed on Ahsoka's side as Barris Offee, cuffed and accompanied by four jedi sentinels, yelled "Ahsoka didn't bomb the temple, I DID!"

Shocked, Plo Koon along with several clones and Anakin rushed forward towards Ahsoka.

"She's alive!" Rex yelled as he checked her pulse, sounding relieved. "We have to get her to the med ward!" He finished as he picked her up and ran towards the building, closely followed by Anakin, Plo Koon, and several clones.

 **So that's chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated! One more thing, I know I said the Tano brother would be in this chapter, but I thought I should post this now as I will be really busy the next few weeks. I might start another story soon too. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I was able to post this earlier than I thought I would, so please review and tell me what you think!**

Ian Tano and his brother, Pash, stared at the holoTV in horror. The events of the past two minutes was almost too much for them. Their sister, Ahsoka Tano, who was thought to be a terrorist, was innocent all along and was just almost executed on live holoTV.

"Pash," said Ian slowly, still in shock, "we have to get to Corosaunt."

"Yea," Pash replied, equally shocked. "You prep the ship, I'll go get Marvin."

Pash slowly stood up and walked out of the ship and towards the saloon marvin was at. _How could this happen?_ He thought to himself. _The jedi are supposed to be wise and protect the innocent, but they just tried to kill my sister._ _My_ _sister._ Pash was starting to get angry. _How could this happen?_

"So, the execution's over," Marvin slurred, clearly drunk, "and she's dead!"

"No," Pash growled at Marvin. "They started to execute her, but just as the lightsaber that was going to kill her was activated, the true culprit came forward. They had to take her to the med bay, I think she's barley alive."

"WHAT?!" Marvin yelled. "Those bastards! They-"

"Marvin, shut up! We're going to Corosaunt!" Pash said as he tried to get Marvin to calm down, which was never an easy task, especially when he was drunk.

"Then lets go!" Marvin yelled as he stood up and threw a few credits at the bar. He looked downright murderous.

"Ian's prepping the ship." Pash told him. "Lets get out of here."

The two brothers jogged out of the saloon and towards the empty lot at the edge of town where the ship was parked. They didn't talk, but there was a mutual agreement between them that they had to get there as soon as possible. Togrutas, by nature, are pack animals, and the Tano clan was no exception. Packs stick together through thick and thin, and the brothers would not leave their sister to suffer alone on Corosaunt for something she didn't do.

When they reached the ship, Marvin called out to Ian, "Hey, we ready to go yet?"

Ian popped out from behind the ship with a look of worry on his face, "Afraid not," he yelled back, "the hyperdrive's fried. It must have broke when we landed. It's gonna take a few hours to fix it."

"Shit," Pash growled. "I'll be in the saloon if you need anything," he finished as he stalked away.

"Yea," Marvin agreed as he followed his older brother. "Call us when you're done."

Ian sighed. He loved his brothers, but he was glad that they had left. As skilled as they were, they knew next to nothing about ships and would just get in his way.

As he started working, his mind started to drift towards his twin sister on Corosaunt, injured and surrounded by the people who had betrayed her. It made his blood boil! He had seen her on the news broadcasts, and he knew what a good commander she was. Yet after all she had done for the republic, they still thought she was a terrorist.

Those thoughts inspired him to work all the more faster. He lookedd down at the hyperdrive and groaned. This was going to take a while.

#####

Anakin Skywalker was seething. His faithful padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was laying in a coma, and no one knew if she would ever wake up. And it was all the council's fault.

He was sitting in a chair next to Ahsoka's bed in the medbay. Next to him was clone captain Rex, and across from him was jedi master Plo Koon, resting his masked face in his hands.

Anakin could feel his hatred for that man rising in his stomach. Plo Koon apparently sensed it too, because he looked up at him. Anakin could feel immense sorrow within him, which only made him angrier.

"Why do you even care?!" He snapped at Plo Koon. "You were the first to believe she was guilty and abandon her!"

Plo Koon looked at Anakin for a moment. He was right. He was right, he had abandoned little 'soka, he would have let her die. He minus well have activated the lightsaber against her chest. "I'm sorry," he croaked, still looking at anakin. "I'm so sorry."

Then he looked down at Ahsoka and squeezed her hand. "Little 'soka," he started, his voice breaking, "I am so, so sorry. Please wake up. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got around to posting this chapter! School this year is really kicking my butt, and it's only the second week! Anyway, here's chapter 5. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

Captain Rex sat next to Ahsoka's bed in the med bay. He had just participated in the execution of a lovely, sweet, and innocent girl. He could see the shot he had fired on her, just at the top of her right shoulder. He'd watched the shot hit her, knowing she was innocent. _Loyalty to the republic above all else._ He thought to himself. _That's what I was bred for._ But he still felt that deep, sinking feeling in his gut that told him it was all wrong.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting his thoughts. Master Yoda walked in, shaking his head. He looked at Ahsoka's body sadly before speaking. "A tragedy, this is. The council's fault, this was."

"Damn right!" Anakin yelled at Yoda, jumping out of his chair. "Why didn't you belive her!? She was innocent! She could DIE!"

"Calm yourself, you should, young Skywalker." Yoda gently scolded, but he sounded slightly uncertain. "Wishes to see you, the chancellor does. Suggest you go, I do. Do you good, it will."

"Are you kidding?" Who will watch Ahsoka?" Anakin blasted, infuriated. "And don't you dare say Master Koon, because I don't trust that bastard not to stab her in her sleep just to finish the job!"

Plo Koon, looking slightly hurt, quietly responded, "I would never lay a finger on Ahsoka. But I will leave if you belive I am disturbing the peace."

Anakin was about to yell somthing else, but he was cut off by Rex saying, " Don't worry sir. I'll stay with her."

"Thank you rex," Anakin said. He was glad at least someone trustworthy would be with Ahsoka, but he was still seething. "But I still want HIM out of the room!" There was no way any council member was getting anywhere near his precious snips if he wasn't around. He didn't trust them not to try to kill her.

"Of course, that is understandable," Plo Koon said as he got up to leave. He didn't want to leave Ahsoka's side, but Skywalker was right not to trust him or any other council member. They had failed Ahsoka, and everyone knew it.

"Master Plo," Yoda said, "needed for a council meeting, you are. Much to discuss, we have." Yoda wasn't looking forward to the meeting. In fact, he was dreading it. But it had to be done. The council had to find out how they had been so blind, or it could be the end of the order. Not to mention, they had to deal with Ahsoka's situation, and talk about her rehab. If she lived long enough to get rehab.

"Yes master," Plo koon replied as he followed Yoda out of the room.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka one more time before he left. "Take care of her Rex." He said. "Call me if anything happens."

"Yes sir," Rex replied. Watching Ahsoka was all he could do. And hope she woke up. _Nah._ He thought. _I don't have to hope. She's strong. She'll survive._

#####

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER

The atmosphere inside the council chamber was tense. Most of the councillors were still in shock. Nobody knew what to say. Finally, the silence was broken by Mace Windu.

"Will this council be having a funeral?" He asked calmly, "or will she be cremated and sent to shilli as originally planned?"

"Dead yet, young Tano is most certainly not!" Yoda scolded. "Recover, I feel she will. Strong, Ahsoka has always been. Full confidence, I have."

"I wish I could share your confidence, master," Windu replied, "but the girl took 24 blaster shots and a light saber to her stomach. It is highly unlikely she will survive."

"Ahsoka has always managed to pull through before," Obi-wan put in grimly, "we can only hope she pulls through again."

Obi-wan was disgusted with the council. Ahsoka wasn't dead yet, they should be focused on helping the poor girl, not on her funeral. He was also annoyed that nobody, aside from Plo Koon, who was sitting silently in his chair, showed any remorse at all.

"There are more pressing matters than her funeral, however," he added. "First of all, Anakin is more angry than I have ever seen him before. I'm afraid that if Ahsoka dies, he may start killing council members. She means quite a lot to him, masters."

"Skywalker has always had a problem with attachments," Windu said, annoyed. If he heard of one more time when Skywalker couldn't let some one go he was going to flip! Getting a padawan was supposed to help Skywalker let go! He took a few seconds to think. "I suggest we send Skywalker on a meditative retreat until this all blows over."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Asked Shaak Ti in disbelif. "Skywalker's padawan has just been executed for crimes she did not commit. His anger, while against the jedi code, is understandable. He would never agree to leave. Your suggestion is foolish, it would only increase Skywalker's rage."

"I also don't expect any of this to 'blow over'. The public is outraged, the galaxy is in and uproar, and the media is having a field day." Kit Fisto added. "Some serious damage control is needed."

"Little 'soka also had a family," Plo Koon quietly added. "Her brothers may be looking for her." Plo's gut twisted. He promised Pash he would take care of Ahsoka. "We need to get in touch with them."

"The jedi code forbids attachments," replied Mace Windu. "Former padawan Tano doesn't know her family, I see no reason to involve them."

"I disagree," Kit Fisto put in, "Ahsoka has been featured in the news many times, she may have a concerned family."

"Yes," Ki-adi-mundi agreed. "Recently, I discovered I had a father who has been following my progress since I was a youngling. Former padawan Tano' family may have been doing the same. Contacting her family is a necessity."

The council was silent for a few minutes,lost in thought. Finally, Plo Koon asked, in a shaky voice, "What has happened to this council? How did we let this darkness blind us? I myself thought little 'soka was guilty, and I have been close to her since she was three. What else could we have missed?"

"Clouds everything, the darkness does," answer Yoda, sounding worried. "Vigilant, we must be. More hiding from us, there is."

#####

THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

"Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine said sadly, "I am so very sorry about Ahsoka. I take full blame for allowing this tragedy to happen. I-"

"It's not your fault." Anakin interupted. "You only saw what evidence the council wanted you to see."

"Oh?" Palpatine questioned, raising an eyebrow. On the inside, however, he was throwing a party. Anakin believed the council conspired to execute Ahsoka? This was better than he could have ever hoped for!

"The council thinks I'm too attached to people," Anakin declared, "they were trying to sever my attachments."

"Surely, the jedi could not be so cold-hearted?" Palpatine asked, "they have been guardians of the peace for thousands of years!"

"They have lost their way! Something must be done to stop them!" Anakin practically yelled.

"I completely agree, Anakin."

#####

HYPERSPACE

"So, Pash, how do we talk to the jedi once we reach Corosaunt? It's not like we can just waltz in and demand to talk to the council."

"We knock on the door."

"What?" Ian was really tired of this. He'd been questioning Pash for an hour, but when Pash had a plan, there was no telling what was going to happen.

"You heard me." Pash grinned. "We knock on their door."

 **This felt like it took forever to write! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, it means a lot to me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I will update 'I can only run so far' next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! My only excuse for this is school, there is a lot of work this year. Thank you to everyone who reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please keep reviewing! Btw, I just changed the reason Dooku wanted the sith holocron. I thought of a better reason. Sorry! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy chapter 6!**

CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

"Ah, Master Windu. We have much to discuss." Palpatine greeted the jedi master.

"I am aware." The Jedi master replied. "Former padawan Tano's situation is being dealt with. The jedi order-"

"This matter does no concern former padawan Tano. I need you to go to Korriban and retrieve an ancient sith holocron. I have intel that Count Dooku is planning on retrieving it to uncover the ancient history of the sith. I need you to leave immediately, as you must reach Korriban before Dooku."

"Of course, chancellor. I will prepare to leave immediately."

Windu briefly wondered why the chancellor had assigned him this mission; it seemed more like master Yoda's area of expertise, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Chancellor Palpatine had most likely gotten the intel first, and decided it was urgent and had to be dealt with immediately.

As soon as Mace Windu had left his office, the chancellor gave a low chuckle. The fool! He had no idea of Sidious's true plan. He would destroy the jedi and rule the galaxy. On that happy thought, he called Anakin.

#####

"Hello?" Anakin answered his comm, "who's this?"

"Anakin, my boy," chancellor Palpatine's voice came out of the comm. "I have some good news, and an exciting proposal for you. Come to my office immediately. I can promise you you'll want to hear this."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, chancellor." Anakin replied. "I'm in the lower levels, though, so I might be a while."

"That's fine, Anakin." The chancellor answered, "Just try to get here as soon as possible."

"Of course, chancellor. Skywalker out."

Anakin broke into a jog and started heading towards the nearest civilian elevator, getting more excited by the minute. _Is Ahsoka ok?_ He thought. _Is that the good news? Did she wake up?_

Anakin got so distracted that he ran face first into a man. Both men fell into a heap on the ground. As Anakin got up, he reached out a hand to help up the other man, a young togruta. Anakin hoisted up the man as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get to the-"

Suddenly, Anakin's apology was cut short when he looked into the man's, no, boy's, (he didn't look much older than Ahsoka) eyes. Those were Ahsoka's eyes. Anakin was momentarily frozen.

"Hey!" The boy suddenly exclaimed with a grin. "You're the guy that stopped Ahsoka's execution!" The boy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Come with me!"

Suddenly, Anakin found himself being dragged even deeper into Corosaunt's underbelly by a strange boy with an eerie resemblance to his padawan. Taking a closer look at the boy, Anakin realized he had almost the exact same facial markings as Ahsoka, the only difference being that this boy was missing the two diamonds that were on either side of Ahsoka's forehead.

Ian was ecstatic. This was the man that had saved Ahsoka from execution, maybe he could help them get into the medical ward at the temple to see her.

"Um, who are you and where are you taking me?" Anakin asked, extremely confused.

"Oh," Ian said, stopping, "sorry. I'm Ian Tano. Ahsoka Tano is my sister. I haven't seen her since I was three though. Me and my older brothers heard what happened to her, so we came to Corosaunt to see her. You're the guy who stopped her execution, right?"

Anakin nodded. "I'm her master, Anakin Skywalker." This kid reminded him of Ahsoka a bit when she was younger, he could see how they were related. "I assume your taking me to see your brothers, right?"

Ian nodded.

"They by all means," Anakin gestured towards the street he assumed the boy was turning into. "Lead the way."

#####

By the time they arrived at the ship, Ian had taken Anakin past many, MANY illegal operations and three levels deeper into Corosaunt's underbelly. Anakin was beginning to wonder just what the brothers did for a living that forced them to land so deep when they arrived at an old, small, falling apart transport ship.

"Pash! Marvin! Get out here!" Ian yelled. "I found a guy, Anakin Skywalker!"

A tall, lean togruta walked out of the ship, followed by a shorter, stumpy togruta. "That's Pash" Ian said to Anakin, pointing at the taller one. "And that's Marvin," he finished, pointing at the other.

"Hello," Pash said reaching his hand out. "I'm Pash Tano."

Anakin shook his hand. "Anakin Skywalker. You guy are Ahsoka's family?"

"Yea." Pash replied evenly. "We came as soon as we heard what happened. We were hoping we could see her."

"You're kidding, right?" Anakin asked. "You think the jedi are going to let you see her? Hell, I'd be surprised if they even talked to you."

"Aren't you a jedi?" Marvin asked, rolling his eyes. _This idiot comes all the way down here just complain about his jedi friends? He better help us._ He thought to himself. "Will you help us, or you just gonna be bitter?"

"Help you do what? Visit your sister, or get her away from the jedi and the council?" Anakin snapped.

"Preferably both," Pash replied evenly. "I'd like her to be safe, I'm not going to abandon her here."

Anakin grinned at Pash and Ian. Annoying as Marvin was, Anakin could sense that all three brother deeply cared about what happened to Ahsoka. "Alright, I'll help you guys. I'm not too keen on letting her stay in the hands of the republic and the council myself."

"We could break into the med ward at the temple," Ian suggested. "Then someone could cause a distraction and we could take her out of there."

"That's a terrible plan. First of all, she's not even at the temple. She's at Coroscanti Sector 6 Genral Hospital. Second of all, you need a legal I.D. to get into the hospital, and something tells me you guy definitely don't have that. Third of all, even though the clones closest to Ahsoka are my clones, the 501st, Master Windu has his clones guarding the hospital, and they will not hesitate to shoot us."

"So we'll come up with a new plan," Marvin said, rolling over an old barrel and sitting down on it. "Everybody grab a seat, this may take a while."

THREE HOURS LATER, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

Where was Anakin?! He was supposed to be there three hours ago. Chancellor Palpatine shot lightning at a small statue on his desk in displeasure. He better not be with that stupid little togruta, Ahsoka. That little jedi brat was supposed to be dead anyway. He thought about killing her while she was in a coma, but no, Anakin would be more useful if he felt in debt to him for saving the brat. Palpatine growled and shot more lightning. Anakin would be his, it didn't matter how, by his own free will or by force. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to strike.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy lately, and I can't uopdate anything this weekend as I will be visiting my dad. But I promise you an update for all my stories soon! Probably within the next week. I'm not very happy with this chapter, I think it's a little sloppy, but it's the best I could come up with. As always, please review and tell me what you think!**

Pash looked around. The sewer he was currently climbing through was damp, dark and smelly. He looked ahead at his guide, Anakin Skywalker. That guy had better know what heed was doing. He'd been helpful so far, but Pash knew from past experience that nice people usually wanted something from you.

"So where are we?" Marvin asked from somewhere behind him, "how close are we?"

"Not too far, a few klicks away mabey," Anakin answered.

The four men, Anakin, Pash, Marvin, and Ian, kept walking in silence for a few minutes. As crazy as the brother's first plan was, this plan was ten times crazier, but it was the best they could come up with.

After a while, Anakin whispered, "This is where we split up. Marvin and Pash, you know what to do. Ian, follow me."

Ian watched his older brothers turn down one of the many tunnels that branched off the main sewer. He then silently followed Anakin Skywalker down the main sewer line. The plan was that Anakin would leave Ian at an entrance to the sewer near the hospital. He would then go "visit" Ahsoka in the hospital. Pash and Marvin, meanwhile, would wait outside the hospital and would make a bomb threat, causing the evacuation of the hospital. Anakin would then say he was taking Ahsoka to the temple, while in reality he would take her to Ian in the sewer, and he would help take Ahsoka to their ship.

The plan was absolutely insane, at best. But it was all they had. Pash was concerned that taking Ahsoka away from the medical equipment at the hospital could kill her, but Anakin had reassured the brothers that the equipment was just to monitor Ahsoka and that she was in stable condition, just comatose. That honestly wasn't very reassuring, hearing your 16 year-old sister was in a coma, but Anakin had reassured them that there was a 62% chance she would wake up. Now that Ian thought about it, Anakin was horrible at comforting people.

Suddenly, Anakin derailed Ian's train of thought by saying, "Ok kid, this is where I leave you. Be ready."

Ian nodded, not sure if Anakin could see him in the dark sewer. Anakin must have, though, because he turned down one of the many tunnels connected to the sewer, leaving Ian alone.

Ian was unsure of how much time had passed before he heard faint alarms above ground. _Well, that's either a fire truck or the plan's working_ he thought bitterly. He was a little pissed that his brothers and Anakin wouldn't let him have a more active role in the plot, no matter how many times Pash assured him he had the most important role, to help get Ahsoka to the ship safely.

About half an hour later, Anakin appeared before him with an unconscious Ahsoka in his arms. "Hurry up and get her to the ship, They figured out Ahsoka wasn't going to the temple. I gave her a force suppressing shot, so her force signature won't give her away. You still have to get her to the ship, then you take the ship to Naboo, ok? Your brothers will meet you." Anakin pushed him. "Go! Now!"

Ian immediately took off runnig, confused as to why they had to change their plans. _What the hell happened?_

#####

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR EARLIER

Anakin Skywalker was surprisingly happy, considering his padawan was in a coma due to being falsely convicted of murder and executed. Why? It turns out she had three brothers who would help him get her far away from the republic and the jedi and keep her safe. All they had to do was get her out of this hospital.

He came up to Ahsoka's room and saw that his captain, Rex, was sitting with her. He looked tierd, like he hadn't slept in a while. Thinking about it, Rex probably hadn't, he must have been watching Ahsoka.

"Rex, go get some sleep, I can watch her for now," he told the clone.

Rex looked at his general for a minute before he answered. Even though he wanted to stay with his commander, he knew he would crash soon if he didn't rest. "Alright sir, but if anything happens call me." With that he walked out the door.

Just then, Anakin heard the alarm go off. _Right on time_ he thought happily. He leaned over and scooped Ahsoka off her bed and ran into the hallway. He got about halfway down the hall before one of the workers stopped him.

"Sir, I must ask you to stop. All patients are being evacuated to a safe location due to a bomb threat. Please leave, you may visit your loved one once the threat has passed."

Anakin just stared a the worker, a short human girl with brown hair. Where the kriff had she been for the last few days? How the hell did she not know who Ahsoka was and what happened to her? After a short deliberation, he just pushed the girl out of the way and kept running.

Right into Master Fisto.

"Where are you going, Skywalker?" He asked, confused. "I would have thought that you would have rushed Ahsoka straight to the Sector 5 hospital."

"I was going to take her to the temple," Anakin answered quickly, "I thought it would be safer."

"I will take you there, my speeder is right out front," Master Fisto offered.

Anakin followed behind him for a while, looking for an escape route. Finally, after following Fisto down three flights of stairs and countless hallways, he spotted an emergency exit. Quick as a flash, he darted out tbe exit and to the sewer cover.

He could hear the jedi master yell after him, but he kept running. Kit Fisto started chasing him through the sewers, and Anakin could hear him call a planet-wide search through his comm. As soon as Anakin lost him, he called Pash and Marvin, juggling his comm and the still-unconscious Ahsoka.

"Guys, change of plans. Ahsoka's safe, but one of the jedi in the hospital found out that I wasn't taking Ahsoka to the temple. I'm sending Ahsoka to Naboo with Ian, meet me at Limbo's pub, it's in the lower levels, you'll find it."

He heard Marvin's confirmation over the comm, so he stopped and gave Ahsoka a force-surpressing shot he always kept on him (just in case), then kept running. He had to get Ahsoka to safety.

 **I wasn't really happy with this chapter, if anyone has tips to improve it that would be awesome. Please review, I read every single one! Happy weekend, everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in over a month! My life has been insane lately!**

Ian opened the door to the ship while trying to keep from dropping his unconscious sister. He pushed the door open and gently put Ahsoka down on a table in the ship.

 _She looks dead._ He thought. He put two fingers on her neck to check that she was still alive, and sighed in relief when he felt a weak pulse. He was about to go to the cockpit and take off before her realized that Ahsoka couldn't go into hyperspace while laying stiffly on a table, she would slip off. He leaned against the wall to think, the ship didn't have any beds as it was a cheap, small vessel hastily stolen a few days earlier, and he couldn't put Ahsoka on a chair as she was somewhat stiff.

 _That's it!_ He thought a few minuets later. He walked over to the small closet off the main room of the ship and grabbed the roll of duct tape on the top shelf.

"This should do it," Ian muttered to himself. He walked over to Ahsoka's table and gently stretched out one of her arms. He ripped a piece of duct tape off the roll and put it over her wrist, strapping it to the table. He grinned before he moved on to her other limbs.

#####

LIMOBO'S PUB

Anakin waited at a small booth at the overly-crowded Limbo's pub. Limbo's pub was your average underworld hangout- a disgustingly greasy and unkept box filled with scum of all kinds. He looked around as he waited for Marvin and Pash.

Suddenly, the front door opened and two clones entered the bar. One yelled, "This bar is under republic search! Put your hands up and line up against the wall! We are looking for Anakin Skywalker!"

Naturally, since the pub was filled with bounty hunters and smugglers, they all just laughed and pulled their blasters on the two clones.

The clones had apparently planned for this, because one of them quickily pulled out a gas bomb, pulled the pin, and dropped it. The two clones hastily retreated out the door, and the pub erupted into chaos.

Anakin's eyes began to water as soon as he got a whiff of the gas. _Damn it! Chloroform gas!_ He hastily pushed his way to the back door through crowds of choking people. When he got to it, he didn't push it open, he fell out of it and then everything went black.

#####

Anakin slowly blinked his eyes as Pash and Marvin stood over him. "Wha- what happened?" He slowly stuttered out. "Where am I? Is Ahsoka on Naboo yet?"

Marvin answered him. "We don't know where the hell Ahsoka is, you dolt! You were supposed to give us the coordinates of where to go, but we found you passed out in an alley, you-"

Pash held up his hand, effectively silencing his brother. "Both of you, shut up and listen to me, alright? Anakin, you were passed out behind Limbo's. We're at a motel now. Marvin, stop panicking, I'm sure Ahsoka is fine, Ian can take care of her. Anakin, where is Ahsoka?"

Anakin blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. He couldn't really think clearly, but he finally managed to tell them. "I sent Ian to Naboo with Ahsoka. There's a safe house there, but I just told him Naboo. You guys were supposed to meet him on Naboo and give him the safe house coordinates."

Marvin snorted. "Well, what are the coordinates? And how are we supposed to find Ian? Naboo's a big planet!"

"Errrrrrr... I'm not sure, honestly," Anakin replied sheepishly.

Pash sighed and started to rub his eyes. After a few seconds, he said "I really wish I didn't have to use this, but I gave Ian a comm when he was eight so that if we got separated I could call him or vise versa. I have no idea wether he still has it or not, though. He could have thrown it away years ago."

"Call him then!" Marvin nearly screamed. "We need to find them!"

Pash sighed and pulled out a small comm from his back pocket. He hit a few buttons, and it started buzzing. It buzzed for a while, and just as Pash was about to hang up, Ian's voice came out over the comm.

"Hey! I completely forgot I had this! Are you guys alright? Did you guys meet up with Anakin?"

Marvin looked infuriated (probably at Pash for keeping the comm at secret), Anakin looked relived, and Pash looked exasperated.

 _Geez, Ian, still haven't figured out the flaws to our plan yet, have you? Well, let me give you a hint: you don't know where the fuck you're taking Ahsoka. Why don't you ever just fucking think?!_ Pash thought. He didn't say it, however, and he replied with the much more appropriate response of, "Ian, do you even know where you're taking Ahsoka?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Oh... right. Where exactly on Naboo are we going?"

Anakin cut in, "There is a small town called 'Nabrii' south of the equator. If you go ten miles north of there, there's a small cottage next to a lake that should be unlocked. You can take Ahsoka there and stay there for a while until she gets better."

Marvin looked at Anakin skeptically for a second before he asked, "And where the hell did you happen to get a cottage on Naboo, Anakin?"

"My friend let us use it," he replied quickly. Truthfully, he called his wife before they broke into the hospital and she let them use the cottage, but he wasn't going to tell the brothers that.

"Alright, thanks for the info, Anakin! I'll meet you guys there! Thanks!"

Pash wasn't done with his brother yet, though. "Say, Ian, how did you manage to transport Ahsoka on the ship?"

"I duct taped her to the table," Ian said proudly, "I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DUCT TAPED HER TO A TABLE?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSAFE THAT WAS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

At this point, Marvin began snickering loudly and even Anakin had to chuckle. The brothers were defiantly something, but he knew Ahsoka would be in good hands. He laughed even harder when be heard Ian's response to Pash's freak-out.

"OKBYESEEYOUONNABOOPASH!"

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! I honestly don't have an excuse this time. I wasn't happy with this chapter, if anyone has suggestions they are appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please REVIEW! It means a lot to me. Next chapter, Ian gets yelled at by Pash on Naboo. A lot. And Ahsoka wakes up.**

 **BTW, should I start naming my chapters? Or should I just leave them?**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to update more often. Quick note: I have no idea how to write for Mace Windu and that particular section sucks. I feel like he's a good guy but he's just way way way too uptight. Suggestions for improvement are appreciated. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

KORRIBAN

Jedi Master Mace Windu's ship had just arrived on the dark planet of Korriban. As soon as he landed, he could feel the immense power of the dark side hitting him, as this planet was home to nothing but evil. He got out of his ship with his hand on his lightsaber and looked around.

In the distance, he could see two things, a large pit and a towering building that looked like a temple. Thinking for a moment, he decided to go to the pit first since it was closer. Before he began the walk, he turned back into his ship and packed some landing gear. Once he had everything he needed, he began the long walk towards the pit.

At first, the walk was uneventful. But after he got a few hundred yards he heard a sharp whistling sound fill his ears. Picking up the pace, he hear another sound, the ground cracking beneath him. He broke into a run, knowing that this entire planet and the force surrounding it wanted him dead. Soon, the cracking sound turned to a breaking sound and the ground started to collapse.

Mace Windu used the force to increase his speed, but the pit was still about 20 yards away. He could not reach the pit in time, and with an especially loud crack, the ground of Korriban swallowed up Mace Windu, burying him under miles of dirt and rock.

#####

Anakin Skywalker, after saying goodbye to the Tano brothers, reluctantly returned to the jedi temple.

 _Time to deal with the council. That'll be fun._ He thought with a sarcastic smirk. He immediately began to walk towards the council chambers, knowing that the council had undoubtedly summoned him while his comm link was off. Unfortunately for him, though, word of Ahsoka's disappearance from the hospital must hve spread, because jedi were giving him strange looks in the halls and avoiding him. Anakin merely smiled. Ahsoka was safe, that was all that mattered.

When he got to the council chambers, he knocked on the door and was not surprised when he was called in immediately.

Walking into the council chambers, he saw that about half the masters looked angry at him, some looked confused, but Master Plo and Master Ti looked almost... approving of him. That he did not expect at all, in fact, he expected to be put on trial for kidnapping the second he walked through the door. _Which, I guess could still happen,_ He thought. _they haven't actually said anything yet._

The room was silent for a few moments before Master Fisto began to speak. "Knight Skywalker, you have taken a seriously injured padawan out of the protective and medical care facility she was in and have willingly put her in danger. While it doesn't take a genius to figure out why you did it, but we have to wonder, was that really the best thing for Padawan Tano? Where is she? She must be returned to the protective custody of the jedi order."

Anakin snorted. "Protective custody! Really? Thats what you call trying to execute a 16 year-old? You know what? You all have your heads shoved up your asses! Ahsoka would be better off on goddamn Tattooine than in the jedi temple! I'm sorry it took me as long as it did to get her out of the hospital!"

All of the masters stared at Anakin in shock. " Anakin, " Obi-wan began, "maybe you should wait in your quarters while the council discusses the, um, situation. We'll call you back when we can make sense of it."

" Yes master, " Anakin answered. He bowed, turned around, and walked out of the council chamber, but heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Master Plo following him.

"I do know the way back to my room, you know," Anakin snapped at him.

" Yes, but we're not entirely sure you will choose to go there, " Master Plo replied. "I will be escorting you to your room and making sure you do not leave it."

"So now I'm a prisoner?" Anakin returned . "Great."

"To a certain extent," Master Plo answered thoughtfully, "but I also need to talk to you on behalf of the council."

Anakin smirked. "Let me save you some time. No, I will not tell you where Ahsoka is. I will never tell you. You abandoned her. You have no right to have any say in her life whatsoever. "

Master Plo thought for a moment before he replied. "You have a point. But speak to me as a fellow person, not a councilman, for just a minute. I have know Ahsoka since she was three. I have watched over her since. I know Ahsoka quite well, mabey even better than you.. Despite what you may think, I do care about Ahsoka. I have a right to know where she is. She is only 16, you know, and the jedi order is her legal guardian. "

Anakin suddenly realized something. "The order expelled her. That means Ahsoka is a ward of the Coriscanti Child and youth services department. I can get guardianship of her!" With that, he turned around and started to run down the hall.

Plo Koon sign and started to follow him. He had to watch him.

#####

Ian Tano had searcned every square inch of the ten mile radius outside of Nabrii, but the only "small cottage" he could find was a freaking mansion. He awkwardly maneuvered his still unconscious sister out of the small ship and to the door, but when he opened the door and saw the interior he nearly dropped her. Ian Tano, being the son of a hooker, living on the streets untill he was ten, and living in cheap motels and running from law enforcement almost all the time, was not used to fancy places. So it was understandable that an expensive looking animal skin rug stretched out in front of a grand marble staircase in the middle of one of the most richly decorated places on Naboo could be a shock to him.

After he got over the shock of the richness of the cabin, he took Ahsoka inside and tried to find her a bed. Walking up the staircase, he turned to the left and opened the first door he found. He gasped when he saw the inside of the room, a glamorous bedroom with a huge bed, fluffy looking bedding, a soft rug, and a couple doors, most likely for a closet and who knows what else. He layed Ahsoka on the bed and awkwardly tried to tuck her in, and once she looked comfortable, he went to the window to look at the veiw.

Outside the window, there was a pond and a field. Ian could see wampas jumping around outside and drinking from the clear pond. _I wonder if Ahsoka likes to swim._

Suddenly, he heard the door slam open and sombody, probably Marvin, racing up the stairs. "IAN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?

Pash then walked in. "Marvin, no offense, but shut the hell up. He can probably hear us coming in."

Ian yelled back to marvin. " Guys, I'm up here! " He was quickly answered by two sets of feet pounding up the stairs. He could hear his brothers walk towards them.

The door swumg open and Marvin whistled. "This is some place, huh? I bet-"

Pash ran in after Marvin and immediately pinned Ian to the wall. "HOW CAN YOU THINK DUCT TAPING YOUR SISTER TO A TABLE IS A GOOD IDEA? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?"

"SHHHHHH!" Both Pash and Ian looked over to where Marvin was pointing, and they saw that Ahsoka was laying in bed, just like before, but her arm was twitching.

All fights forgotten, the brother quickly huddled around their sister, but nothing else happened but her arm twitching. Her face remained as motionless and blank as before, and the twitching went from her whole arm to just a few fingers.

All three brother stared at her in complete confusion. Marvin reached his arm out and shook her slightly, but Pash smacked him and gave him an evil look. Unfazed, Marvin reached out and shook Ahsoka again. This time, she groaned quietly and her big, blue eyes opened slowly, staring at the three brother she hadn't seen in years

 **I hope you liked chapter 9! Sorry for the cliff hanger, i wanted to get this posted**. **So, Mace Windu dissapeared, Anakin wants to get custody of Ahsoka, (she is still a minor at 16) and Ahsoka just woke up. I hope you guys liked it, constructive criticism is appreciated. Please reveiw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN!** **Thank you so much for everyone who has favoritd, followed, and reviewed! It means so much to me!**

Ahsoka's big blue eyes opened slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the light. Her eyes betrayed every emotion she felt: scared, angry, confused, sad. It took a few minutes for the room to come into focus, but she saw the three humanoid forms standing by her bed immediately. Almost like a veil being lifted, old, nearly forgotten memories of the three men in front of her began to surface in her mind.

 _"Hey Ahsoka, " Marvin laughed, tossing her and old red ball. " Catch the ball! Catch the ball! " Ahsoka giggled and made a grab for the ball with her too-small toddler hands, missing it by just inches. She laughed even more when Marvin had to run down the street after the ball, dodging between the many adult togruta' s legs to reach it._

 _The two tiny togruta one year olds in the crib- no, it couldn't really be called a crib, more like a crate -were giggling, attempting to open a small tan box. Finally, Ian managed to get the flap open with his chubby little hands and grabbed a handful of the sticks, promptly shoving them in his mouth. Grimacing at the taste of the drugs, he immediately spit them out, all over his sister. As soon as the partially chewed cigarettes hit her, Ahsoka, of course, started screaming her head off, causing the woman at the other side of the room to yelled at her to knock it off. Which, of course, only made Ian start screaming._

 _"Ahsoka," Pash said, leaning down to the three-year old's height. "You're gonna go with Master Koon, alright? He's gonna take you to a nice place to be a jedi!" Ahsoka clapped her hands, not quite understanding , but liking the sound of it. Pash shakily smiled as tears pooled in his eyes. Tryng to hide his tears, he waved goodbye as Master Plo lead his sister away._

Ahsoka smiled briefly before she was hit with piercing, white hot pain. It felt like fire was running through her veins as she tried not to scream. Instead, the scream came out as a moan of pain. Her arms started to violently twitch, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ahsoka?!" Ian yelled. "Ahsoka, I'm your brother, Ian. Try to stay still!" Both he and Marvin attempted to hold he down as her body began spasming.

"Im going to see if there's any medical supplies in the house," Pash told his siblings as he dashed out of the room, " be right back! "

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was going through a number of sensations, most of them extremely painful. Her blaster shot wounds felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly, they kept pulsing painfully every time her heart beat. Her lightsaber wound felt like a pool of acid sitting on her chest. And it felt like needles were being stabbed all over her body. The sensation of needles stabbing her got to a point where she couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a blood curdling scream, wishing that the pain would just stop, completely oblivious to the shiny golden lines that began to form across her torso.

Marvin and Ian, however, were dumbfounded by the glow forming beneath Ahsoka's shirt. Ian lifted Ahsoka's shirt about halfway up and gasped. Since Ahsoka was still spasming, the gold lines looked like ribbons waving across he body. The sight was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Suddenly, though, Ahsoka's body went stiff, then collapsed onto the bed. Ahsoka began panting and gasping for air. For a few seconds, Marvin and Ian didn't know what to do, they just stared at their sister. After Ahsoka had caught her breath, she looked at her brothers.

"What...how... wasn't I supposed to be executed?" She asked breathless . "I mean, I'm not complaining, but I swear I can clearly remember Windu stabbing me."

"No, Ahsoka, Anakin saved you just in time. We took you out of the hospital two days ago. Now we're on Naboo." Marvin answered .

Ahsoka groaned, rubbing her head. "My head is killing me. Did anything else happen besides being stabbed?"

Ian jumped in. "You got shot a bunch of times too. The doctors thought you might not ever wake up."

Ahsoka just stared at him. She couldn't process everything at once, and her entire body throbbed painfully. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Pash came back into the room. "Ahsoka!" He said. " You're awake! " At this point, Ahsoka's shirt had fallen back down and the gold lines had stopped glowing, so Pash didn't notice anything overly unusual about his younger sister. Marvin and Ian were to stunned to say anything, and Ahsoka hadn't realized that there were more to her injuries that met the eye.

Pash moved closer to the bed. "Ahsoka, do you remember us?" He asked. " I mean, it has been 13 years since we last saw you. "

Ahsoka blinked a few times before she smiled. "Yea, I do. Of course I remember you, you guys are my family."

 **I'm sorry this was short, I was having some technical difficulties. Please leave a review, I haven't gotten one in a while and they ma** **ke me happy. I'll be working on forced return next, and if you don't read that one please go check it out because some crazy crap is going to happen in the next chapter. But review this story first! :)**

 **Also, quickly, this will not be a story that involves the daughter. This story goes down a completely different route!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS! But track season is over now, so I will be able to update much more regularly:) BTW, if any of you are wondering what I completely neglected my stories for, my team lost literally every meet this year. Seriously, even the teams without relay teams beat us. Lol. Anyway, I'm back to writing fanfiction. Please review!**

 **A few quick notes, this chapter doesn't have much in it, but it does set up a couple of major events for later, so it is important. Also, I changed the thing I use to split up scenes and time smile from a bunch of those star thingys to O*O*O*. My computer was being weird and wouldn't let me use those, for whatever reason it would just delete them. Also, my computer is changing words around, so there may be some random stuff in here. Pash may be spelled as lash in here too, I really did try to get all the mistakes out, but I probably missed a bunch :P. Anyway, enjoy!**

Anakin Skywalker was always told he needed to learn patience. However, he believed there were some situations where patience was unnecessary. Such as when your padawan had just been almost executed and you needed to get custody of her before the Jedi order did. On occasions such as that, it was acceptable to be a _bit_ rushed. In fact, it was necessary. However, the corosanti youth services offices were the literal representation of a hellhole. A very, very slow hellhole.

Jedi master Plo koon, on the other hand, had all the patience in the world, and if anything, wished the lines would move slower. Despite the crowds and the heat of the cramped building, he needed time to think. His little 'soka, the youngling he rescued from shilli nearly thirteen years ago, was force knew where, with force knew who.

Although Plo join had his suspicions of who she was with. Her brother Pash had struck her as a determined little guy all those years ago. He had argued for hours when Plo Koon had tried to take his sister away, and it seemed to plo koon that Pash would never stop loving her, no matter how far away she was.

"KRIFF!" That yell snapped plo koon out of his thoughts. "the fuck you mean I can't get permanent custody of Ahsoka if she's not cleared?! She was proven innocent! How the he'll was she not automatically cleared?! If they find her what are you gonna do? Put her in a group home for dangerous youth!?"

The lady across the desk (apparently the line had moved without Plo noticing it) signed as she looked at her computer. "I'm sorry sir, Ahsoka Tano is considered a high-risk, however, if she is still injured when she is found, she will be placed in a hospital instead of a maximum security detention center."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "So what can I do?! I can't just do nothing!"

the lady smirked, almost as if she enjoyed giving out had news to her more difficult customers. "I'm sorry sir, but that's all you CAN do."

Plo Koon had to grab Anakin by his arms and drag him out of the building to prevent him from attacking the woman behind the desk. Unfortunately, it looked like Ahsoka and her brothers were on their own for a while.

O*O*O*

Pash Tano was elated. His sister Ahsoka was alive and somewhat well, and his family was finally together again.

Pash Tano was an extremely quiet man. He never spoke much and barley showed any emotions, but he cared deeply for his family and would do anything for them. Practically raising his brothers from a young age, however, had made him over protective. Marvin called him "mom" or "mommy" to annoy him and Ian would sometimes blatantly ignore him or disobey him, causing injuries, money issues, or various police forces chasing him.

But despite that, pash was confident everything would work out, simply because it had to. If Ahsoka was caught by the republic, her life was as good as over. Despite being found innocent, she would still be considered a pubic risk.

He walked into ahsoka's room and saw her sitting on a chair in the corner, staring out the window. Ian and Marvin were nowhere to be found, so he just walked up to ahsoka and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, startled, apparently lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry pash," she said, " I was just thinking. "

"About being executed by the republic?" He asked.

Ahsoka stared at him. "Well, yeah." She answered. " but also about Skyguy. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. "

"I'm sure he won't," Pash said comforting her.

Ahsoka burst out laughing for the first time in weeks. " You don't know skyguy, " she choked out between laughs, "he always does something stupid or reckless." Suddenly, her body started convulsing repeatedly and her laughs slowly turned into sobs. Pash quickly grabbed Ahsoka's arms and tried to pin her down, but she kept convulsing for about three minuts.

After the episode died down, Ahsoka, still trying to catch her breath, looked at her brother. "Sorry, " she said "I-"

"Ahsoka, what the fuck are you apologizing for?" He asked. " it's not your fault, you're fine... Well, not fine, but you know, not at fault here. "

ahsoka just say there. She felt really, really guilty. Not only was her life permanently messed up now, but she had dragged her brothers into her problems and now their lives were permanently messed up.

Pash, seemingly able to read her mind, put his hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, none of what happened was your fault. Nothing. And me, marvin, and Ian wanted to help you, alright? We would never leave in of our own in that situation."

Ahsoka gave him a sad smile. Suddenly, Ian and Marvin burst in, covered in mid head to toe. Before they can get anything out, though, Pash began yelling. "WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT HAPPENS IF AHSOKA GETS SICK!? HER IMMUNE SYSTEM MUST BE WEAK, WHAT IF YOU JUST KILLED HER!? HUH?! WHAT IF-"

"Pash, I'm right here." Ahsoka said, interrupting him. " in fact, I can speak for myself too, and I doubt some mud is gonna kill me. In fact, I feel well enough to go outside and mess around with Marvin and Ian. "

"Actually, me and Marvin were gonna go explore the town." Ian said. " do you guys wanna come? "

"Yes!" Ahsoka replied happily

" not without a cloak. " Pash muttered, throwing his cloak l over her. "And I'm coming too. I don't trust you idiots not to get in trouble. All of you!" He glared at Ahsoka.

"Great, then let's go!" Marvin yelled, racing out the door, closely followed by Ian and ahsoka. Pash signed and followed them out the door.

O*O*O*

Several hours later, after browsing several small shops and making several purchases, including a new set of clothes for ahsoka and some food and basic supplies, they siblings stopped at a small, run-down bar at the edge of town. Sitting down at the bar, and tall human male with long black hair came over and greeted them.

"Don't think I've seen you folks around here lately," he said. " welcome to town"

"Pleasure to meet you," Pash replied calmly. " I'm pash, that's marvin, Ian and aurora, " he pointed to each person as he said their name. He used a fake name for Ahsoka because he wasn't sure how aware of the events surrounding ahsoka's execution the townspeople were, or how much they cared.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm noah," he said, nodding at him. " what can I get you all. "

"Beers all around, please," Marvin answered. " whatever you have on tap. "

"Sure," Noah replied. He got the beers and slid them to each togruta. "On the house," he said looking at ahsoka.

"Thanks," Pash said cautiously, eyeing Noah distrustfully.

Noah, noticing the look Pash have him, laughed out loud. "Don't worry dude, no strings attached! Just trying to be friendly! You don't have to look like I just murdered your grandma."

Ahsoka, Ian, and Marvin snickered into their drinks while Pash was trying to retain his pride. Noah grinned from ear to ear, and all present members of the Tano family decided they like Noah, the owner of the shittyist bar in town.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Here's chapter 12, please review!**

"Ahsoka, no!"

"Why not?! I hate sitting around and being useless!"

"Well, number one, you're still having seizures, which may slightly hinder our abilities to finish a job, and secondly, you're technically a missing person, and you're a former JEDI missing person, so some of our 'associates' may turn you in for the bounty on you!"

"Fine," Ahsoka gave her brother Pash a death glare. As much as she hated being cooped up, he did have a point.

Ian, who was ease dropping, barged into the room. "Ya know, Ahsoka, while we're robbing this guy, you could go down to the village, try to see how exactly wanted you are."

"NO!" Pash yelled at Ian. He turned to Ahsoka. "You stay inside. We don't know exactly how wanted you are, but we know you're pretty wanted. So DO NOT go outside. Or at least don't leave the property. Kay?"

Ahsoka glared at him. "Fine."

Pash looked at his sister. "Alright. We shouldn't be gone more than a week, but if we are I'll call you, ok?"

Ahsoka nod as Ian and Pash left the room.

#####

Hours later, Ahsoka was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, waiting for some water to boil. Staring off into space, she began to think.

She knew that both the jedi and the republic were looking for her. What she didn't know was wether or not she had been officially cleared yet. She knew Tarkin hated her. She doubted he'd be happy to clear her, even after she was proven innocent and the true culprit was found. In fact, Tarkin may still try to execute her, probably on some trumped up charge of escaping republic custody or some shit.

She sighed. It had been two days since her brothers had left for their "job". She wasn't stupid, she knew they were bounty hunters, no matter how much they tried to hide it from her. Despite being a former jedi, she had no moral objection. Two weeks ago, she would have been disgusted that her very own family could be part of such a disgusting profession, but now she really didn't give a kriff. So what if her family completely broke the republic's laws? The republic was so corrupt that practically following some of the laws was morally despicable.

She was sorry it took her being executed to realize it.

And she hated being stuck in the huge house alone. She had no one to talk to and it was driving her crazy. Even when she was in republic custody before and after her trial, she at least saw clones once or twice a day. Here, she felt completely alone, like she was the only being in the universe.

Even though she knew she was being ridiculous, she couldn't hep those thoughts. She was a togruta, a creature who couldn't function in complete solitude. And besides, she cut herself off from the force to avoid detection, so not feeling the constant flow of life was jarring and unsettling.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts and noticed her water was boiling over. "Kriff!" She yelled to herself. She quickly got the overflowing pot off the counter and turned the stove off. Sighing to herself, she looked around for the packet of noodles she could've sworn she pulled out earlier. Signing, she reached into the cabinet for another pack.

She dumped the fine dust in the packet into the water, using her finger to swirl it around. Once the hot noodles formed, she just used her fingers to eat them too. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice her bad manners, and besides, she was alone, it didn't really matter.

Then she got an an idea. Quickly, she finished her noodles, grabbed Pash's old cloak, and began the hike to the village.

#####

Sliding into the bar, Ahsoka nodded to Noah, the bartender. He walked over to talk to her.

"So aurora, what brings you to my bar today?" He asked with a huge smile. " thought you and your brothers were just passing through. "

Ahsoka panicked slightly. "Did Pash say that?" She asked nervously , silently praying the answer was no.

"Naw, I just assumed," Noah suddenly frowned, " usually I'm good at judging people for what they are, but I guess your family is hard to read. "

"Oh," Ahsoka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well, i don't know how long we'll be here."

"Cool. So I guess I can get used to seeing your pretty face around." He winked.

Ahsoka, despite everything she had been taught about attachments during her childhood, blushed. "Well, uh, umm..."

Noah grinned, pleased with the reaction he'd gotten out of the previously quiet girl grinned. "What can I get you to drink, eh? Same as last time?"

"Yes please," she answered, pulling out a few credits. Noah, though, waved away the credits.

"It's fine," he said, " you look like you don't have a lot of drinking experience, and I'd rather you start drinking before you have to pay, so that you come back. "

Ahsoka grinned, "The alcoholic's version of 'the first time's free,' right?"

Noah grinned as he slid her another beer. "Absolutely."

Ahsoka grinned back. She finished her first drink and got up, ignoring the second beer sitting next to her on the bar. "I should probably go," she said as she walked out .

After a few seconds, Noah checked to see if his bar was empty, and seeing that it was he sprinted after her. He caught up to her on the street and slowed down to her pace.

Ahsoka panicked. Why was he following her? She should have listened to Pash and stayed at the cottage. Opening herself up to the force a little, though, surprised her. Instead of the feeling of danger and warnings she expected to hear, the force was calm and peaceful, almost leading Noah toward her. She stopped for a moment, letting Noah catch up to her.

She asked the question before he even opened his mouth. "What do you want?"

Noah, slightly out of breath, wasted no time replying. "You're Ahsoka Tano, the jedi that everyone's looking for!"

Ahsoka waited a second before saying anything. Her voice was quiet when she finally answered. "I am. How did you know?"

Noah grinned. "I'm good at reading people. Don't worry, though, Ahsoka, your secret is safe with me." He winked before running back to the bar.

Ahsoka watched him go back before turning around and jogging back to the cottage. She grinned to herself, despite the risk of Noah turning her in, she was quite happy. She liked Noah, he was a friendly face in a crazy galaxy that, at least in the last couple weeks, felt like it was out to get her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't given up on any of my stories! I have been focusing on 'forced return' recently because it only has a few chapters left, but I will start updating this more often. Please review!:)**

Three weeks later, Ahsoka's brothers still weren't back. Pash had called her a few times to tell her that they had taken a new job and to update her on their progress, but Ahsoka was bored out of her mind, so she took to hanging out with Noah in town. Despite his constant encouragement to drink more, Ahsoka thought he was good company. He kept her secret, and besides, the bar had the holonet, so Ahsoka could keep up with recent republic news.

The news, though, was disheartening. Despite being gone for almost a standard republic month, her survival and disappearance were still big news. Every day, different military officials or doctors would show up on the news with different theories about her survival and her "escape from republic custody" .

Tarkin, especially, wanted to see Ahsoka arrested and charged with treason AGAIN, because her survival was apparently a , "clear disregard for republic law and direct disobedience of one's orders." Like her order was to die for a crime she didn't commit , and she disregarded the military's authority by not dying for something she didn't do. Even scarier, several senators and military officials agreed with him. Sure, there were the few senators that seemed give a shit about Ahsoka's well-being, but somehow they made it on the news much less than the ones calling for her death.

But one day, while Ahsoka was sitting at the bar during rush hour and Noah was occupied with serving tables, she saw the most disturbing thing of all. Her old mentor, Plo Koon, was on the news, discussing Ahsoka as a child. He talked about how it was a terrible mistake for the republic to even consider her guilt, because she was such a good person before the ordeal. He was as adamant as Ahsoka had ever seen him that Ahsoka should be returned to the jedi order and re-enter the military at a "promoted rank"

Ahsoka felt the an anger she didn't know she had rise up in her throat. How dare this asshole, who just barley a month ago called for her execution, tell the world what a gentle spirit she was and how none of this should have happened, as if he were completely blameless?! This man who betrayed her and threw her to the wolves?!

Ahsoka startled to shake angrily. She quickly realized that she was about to have a seizure and bolted towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut just in time, before her body began convulsing uncontrollably and her wounds started glowing an odd gold color.

The seizures were a mystery to Ahsoka, her brothers, and Noah. So were the scars from her execution. The seizures could happen whenever she was particularly emotional, or just at random times, and whenever they happened her wounds glowed and shined. The seizures weren't painful, just draining. And they could find no probable cause for them. So Ahsoka learned to live with them.

After the seizure had passed and Ahsoka had caught her breath, she walked back into the bar area, only to come face to face with Pash. Her brother. Who gave her strict instructions not to leave the house.

Shit.

#####

Four hours later, The screaming match had finally finished (Marvin and Ahsoka vs. Pash, with Ian standing awkwardly in the alley next to them.)

Pash rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Fine, you win, I shouldn't have had you stay in the house for three weeks, and yes, I can see how it wouldn' t really matter now that we're moving out of it, but it still would have been nice if you gave one small, lonely, mountain dwelling fuck about your own goddamn well being! What if someone found you out?!"

Ahsoka looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Well, Noah actually did find out. I don't know how, but he hasn't said anything for weeks, so I trust him."

Marvin laughed silently as Pash struggled to find words. After a few minutes of him staring at his sister in disbelief,trying to figure out what the hell was going on in her head, Ian grabbed him and began leading him on the road out of town.

"C'mon, Pash, we only have a week before the senator's family is going to be moving into the house. We should probably pack up our stuff and find a new place to crash."

"Yea, I guess," Pash conceited. "Lets go."

Ahsoka's eyebrow marking reached up towards the sky. "Wait, how do you know the senator's family is moving in in a week?"

"Oh, Pash has a comlink he's been using to talk to Anakin. " Marvin answered causally.

"Can I use it?" Ahsoka asked, the urgency obvious in her voice. "Please?"

Pash looked at his sister. "Sure, once we get back to the house you can call him."

#####

Once the family got back to the large cabin, Ahsoka practically tacked Pash for the comlink. He handed it over without many complaints or warnings, which was unusual for him. Ahsoka, unknown to her, had a very scary aura around her whenever she was determined, so much so that even non force sensitives could sometimes feel it.

After spending almost three years on the battlefield with Anakin, she knew his personal comlink number by heart. She dialed it frantically, not wanting to waste a second.

The comlink barley got through the first ring before Anakin answered.

"Pash, what happened? Is Ahsoka in trouble?!" Anakin frantically asked.

"hey skyguy, if you had a way of calling me and keeping in contact with me THIS WHOLE TIME, why didn't you try to talk to me, it's not like I was totally traumatized by the whole execution thing or anything." Ahsoka sarcastically answered him.

" Oh my force Ahsoka are you alright? "

"Well I mean I'm calling you now instead of slowly decomposing somewhere so yea I think I'm ok."

" no need to get snippy, snips. "

Ahsoka grinned. "What's going on in Courosaunt, skyguy? I saw Master Plo on the news, and I saw Tarkin too. It, uh, didn't look good."

A sigh was heard through the comlink "It's not great here, snips. Tarkin wants you re-tried and executed. The council are being idiots. They're split 50\50 as to whether or not to hand you back to the republic military or to give you sanctuary in the temple. Oh, by the way, they're still looking for you."

Ahsoka groaned. "Shit."

Anakin, while thousands of light years away, could still feel his padawans emotions. "Don't sorry snips. I won't let them find you. Although, senator amidala's family is going to be using the house you're in soon, so you'll have to move. Just promise me you'll be safe, ok? Don't do anything stupid!"

Ahsoka grinned. "No promises, skyguy."

"AHSOKA!"

Ahsoka grinned.


	14. Announcement

**This story, along with all my other stories, will be moved to the account AZ123bob. The reasons why are on my profile, and I would really appreciate if you would favourite and\or follow this on AZ123bob.**

 **The stories are still be written by me, so there is no change in writing style.**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who has favored, followed, or reviewed. I love you all:)**


End file.
